<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase My Cold Away by Slayer_of_Destiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121037">Chase My Cold Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny'>Slayer_of_Destiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles/Peter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bonding, Good Alpha Peter, M/M, Pack, Post Nogitsune, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogitsune Stiles is suffering, but as normal he is left to deal with it himself. Except he isn't. Finally having had enough he gives his loyalty to the one person who won't squander it or take advantage of it, the one person who will give as much as they take. Peter. And between the two of them, they're going to prove what Pack really is, even a Pack of two. Slash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles/Peter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1612</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't look well," Peter cut straight to the chase as he stopped in front of Stiles in the store and eyed him pointedly up and down.</p>
<p>They were both well aware that he was taking in the paleness of Stiles' face, the dark bruises around his eyes, the too many layers he was wearing for the warm weather and the fact that he still seemed to be cold, the smell of tiredness and pain lingering around him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, when you get possessed by an evil fox you can comment on recovery time," Stiles grunted.</p>
<p>"And I am weak human anyway," he muttered.</p>
<p>"You are many things, weak is not a term I would ever use for you, stubborn maybe," Peter shrugged before meandering back down the aisle away from Stiles leaving the human to gawp after him.</p>
<p>Muttering to himself he concentrated on carrying on with his shop, trying to pretend that he was ok, trying to pretend he was recovering.</p>
<p>That he wasn't hurting. Physically and emotionally.</p>
<p>That he wasn't angry.</p>
<p>Because he was, an ugly rolling ball of anger was in his stomach and he was scared because it felt too much like the nogitsune for his peace of mind.</p>
<p>But once again he had been left. After everything that had happened, everything that he had gone through the people that he cared about most, the people he loved had once again patted him on the back and told him he would be ok and disappeared again.</p>
<p>They had all asked how he was doing, but they had also clearly only wanted one answer.</p>
<p>I am fine.</p>
<p>His dad was back at work.</p>
<p>Scott was distracted with Allison and Isaac and whatever the hell was happening between the three of them.</p>
<p>Mellisa was back to concentrating on Scott and Stiles' replacement as her second son - Isaac.</p>
<p>Lydia was busy focussing on Aiden.</p>
<p>Derek was concentrating on Cora - which yeah he could totally get that one but a text would be nice!</p>
<p>They had all disappeared and...and he was drowning.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
He couldn't get warm, no matter how hard he tried he could not get warm. He had spent the first week trying and failing to sleep under 3 duvets and 4 blankets but nothing had worked. It was like the cold that settled over him when the Nogitsune stole his energy had sunk through to his bones.</p>
<p>So once again he was lying on his bed under his duvet, and trying desperately to sleep while shivering painfully.</p>
<p>He would like to say that the chattering of his teeth covered the sound of his window opening, but in reality, it was how tired he was and the fact he wasn't able to concentrate on anything anymore that meant he missed it.</p>
<p>He started badly when his bed dipped as someone sat on it, rolling as quickly as his sluggish body could go to meet familiar wolf-blue eyes glowing in the dark.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Peter, you gave me a heart attack!" Stiles snapped. "What's happened now?" He sighed starting to try and sit up.</p>
<p>"Nothing happened, lie back down," Peter said, and before Stiles could really do anything he had manhandled him onto his side and slipped his hand under Stiles' hoodie as he lay down spooning closely behind him.</p>
<p>"I kind of feel like I should be shouting bad touch right now," Stiles muttered.</p>
<p>"And why aren't you?" Peter, the bastard, sounded amused.</p>
<p>"Curiosity," Stiles admitted.</p>
<p>"And?" Of course, Peter had to push.</p>
<p>"This is the warmest and safest I have felt since..." Stiles drew off knowing he didn't need to finish that sentence.</p>
<p>"I can one-up it as well," Peter said softly in his ear.</p>
<p>As Stiles opened his mouth to ask how he gasped and arched slightly, gazing down he took in the sight of Peter's arm with black veins creeping up it from where it was in contact with Stiles' stomach. It felt amazing like a barrier was going around him to keep him safe from the rest of the world.</p>
<p>"Peter..."</p>
<p>"Do I win best cuddle buddy?" Peter asked making Stiles laugh breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Yes, definitely. 20/10," He nodded. His mind-clearing slightly as the initial feeling of not being in pain lifted, instead, he just felt warm and floaty. "Does it hurt you?" He frowned concerned brushing his fingers over Peter's arm.</p>
<p>"No, it is like someone brushing their finger firmly over my skin," Peter answered.</p>
<p>"I am going to want explanations in the morning," Stiles warned even as his eyes grew heavy.</p>
<p>"I will be here, I will take you for pancakes for breakfast," Peter agreed.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna pass out now, but that sounds amazing," Stiles sighed before indeed finally giving in to the exhaustion his body was feeling.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
When he woke up he felt warm and comfortable, loose-limbed and content in a way he hadn't felt since...god knows when, certainly before the Nogitsune.</p>
<p>Peter was still snoring gently behind him, his nose pressed into Stiles' neck and puffing warm wet breaths against his skin. He rarely saw the older man so human, only on a few occasions had he been allowed to witness anything but the sharp spikes, snark and smirk that Peter put out to protect himself.</p>
<p>But right now he was a warm, firm line against Stiles' back, still making him feel warm and content, every now and then black veins would appear showing that even in his sleep he was still taking Stiles' pain.</p>
<p>It wasn't just the comfort though. He felt safe. Peter was wrapped around him, cradling him in a way that made Stiles feel safe and guarded. Peter was dangerous and vicious when he needed to be, his power was coming back after his resurrection and it was clear that he was getting stronger by the day. Stiles doubted he would have been able to take his pain a few months ago.</p>
<p>But even though Peter was dangerous and powerful and vicious, cruel when he wanted to be and the master manipulator, even over someone whose brain was as intelligent as Lydia's, Stiles felt safe where he was, he felt guarded.</p>
<p>The feeling of being rested, of actually getting a good nights sleep, of not feeling the bone aching cold rolling through his body in painful waves, it felt amazing. And with a content sigh, he settled back down and was happy just to lie in Peter's arm and enjoy the difference.</p>
<p>"Stiles?" The 18 year old wasn't sure how long that he had been lying there happily before the werewolf woke up. He rubbed his face into Stiles' neck and shoulder, scenting him as he drew him even closer into his body. He went quite happily, wiggling a little closer to Peter himself.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Stiles said softly.</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"You know exactly what for jerk!" Stiles huffed elbowing Peter and getting only a laugh for his trouble.</p>
<p>"But seriously, this is the first time I have had a full nights sleep since... everything, so thank you,"</p>
<p>"Are they bad?" Peter asked, his hand rubbing Stiles' stomach soothingly.</p>
<p>"Every night dude," Stiles sighed drooping into his pillow.</p>
<p>"I have the number of an excellent therapist who is in the know of the supernatural and used to dealing with cases like yours, he lives about an hour from here," Peter suggested.</p>
<p>"Lovely idea, but 1) My jeep won't make that journey 2) I can't afford to pay for therapy 3) No one will want to deal with my shit," Stiles said, sounding too numb and defeated for Peter's liking.</p>
<p>"1) I will take you there and back 2) I will pay for it, I can more than afford it, but in return I expect you to have supper with me afterwards 3) He listened to my crap, all of it, so I am sure that he will listen to yours," Peter retaliated.</p>
<p>"You want to pay for my therapy and drive me there and back?" Stiles rolled over and narrowed his eyes at Peter. "What do you get out of it?"</p>
<p>"You," Peter said simply. The teen blinked at him confused.</p>
<p>"Me?" He frowned pointing to himself.</p>
<p>"You. I want...I need a pack, I need...I want you, I want to make a pack with you, I want to look after</p>
<p>you, and be here for you, with you," Peter for the first time since Stiles met him looked slightly nervous.</p>
<p>"What about the others?"</p>
<p>"They are children playing at a game they don't understand, they are not pack,"</p>
<p>"And I am not a child?" Stiles asked calmly.</p>
<p>"You have not been a child for a long time sweetheart," Peter smiled running his fingers through Stiles' brown hair.</p>
<p>"Why me?" Stiles asked softly.</p>
<p>"You trust me, you let me near you, you make a point to touch me and help me feel like I have pack o stop me falling into madness again. You understand why I was the way I was, why I did what I did..." Peter closed his eyes as he shuddered faintly, but he opened them when Stiles' cool hands reached up to cup his face.</p>
<p>"I can't imagine how painful it must have been for you, healing while locked in your own head, knowing and remembering what happened, and then waking up an Omega knowing that Laura and Derek...left you," Stiles said softly. He carefully ran his hands up to run his chilled fingers over Peter's temple, the place that he spent so much time locked away.</p>
<p>"You can say abandoned," Peter huffed.</p>
<p>"I understand," Stiles responded instead.</p>
<p>"I know you do, and that is why I want you. The world isn't black and white for you, any pack that I have now, I am going to guard fiercely, I will kill any threats to them, I can't risk losing pack again. I need someone who understands that someone who accepts it and who needs it," Peter said slowly, his blue eyes intent as they stared at Stiles.</p>
<p>"I need to feel safe, totally safe," Stiles murmured the admission for the first time since he had woken locked in his own mind. "I feel so exposed and vulnerable, and I don't feel safe with the others because I can't trust them to do what is needed sometimes to protect pack...I don't trust them to...they didn't notice it wasn't me,"</p>
<p>"I will protect you, I will guard you, I will make sure you're healing properly. I will kill for you," Peter vowed.</p>
<p>"I feel like there is something wrong with me for finding that comforting, Scott never would," Stiles sighed dropping his face into Peter's shoulder and burying closer.</p>
<p>"You would have made a much better wolf than him,"</p>
<p>"He is a good person,"</p>
<p>"It is called self-righteous when your 'goodness' is to keep your own hands clean but hurts other people as a consequence of your actions. Have you heard about Deucalion?"</p>
<p>"What? No," Stiles frowned before a small shiver slithered through him. He had barely felt the cold moving through him when Peter drew him even closer, throwing his leg over Stiles' so that he was now completely entwined with his larger body, his hand sliding under Stiles' shirt again and flattening his palm against his smooth back.</p>
<p>Stiles' shiver this time was for a completely different reason.</p>
<p>"Deucalion has been killing again, he is trying to rebuild a new Alpha Pack. Scott let him go, pretended that a man who was damaged and twisted, who had spent decades murdering and had slaughtered dozens of people, including his own pack, for no other reason than power, would change just because he could see again, all so that he did not need to bloody up his pretty new Alpha claws. The blood of the people Deucalion has killed is on his hands instead," Peter shook his head. "That isn't goodness,"</p>
<p>"I think our idea of goodness is twisted," Stiles snorted and was treated with a flash of fang.</p>
<p>"That it may be, but it is the way that we see it. And as long as we see it the same way, a Pack we make," Peter stared at Stiles, the questions hovering unsaid between them.</p>
<p>Will you be my Pack</p>
<p>Will you choose me above the others</p>
<p>Will you let me be what I want in your life.</p>
<p>In answer Stiles shuffled and tilted his head to expose his neck to Peter, the offering so explicit, the trust so clear that Peter's breath caught in his throat.</p>
<p>Stiles was so perfect, he was all or nothing, when he went in he went fully in, and that was what Peter loved about him, that loyalty, that determination and that surety made him perfect Pack and made Peter want him all the more.</p>
<p>He leaned down and pressed his lips to the bare skin of Stiles' neck, mouthing at it, nosing at it was he breathed in the perfect scent of this amazing man. If he were a better man he would ask if Stiles was sure, but then he knew Stiles too well, once he made a choice he would plundge headlong into it and would not look back.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth quickly into the skin of Stiles' throat, biting until he could taste blood in his mouth, his hands were firm on Stiles sharp shoulder blade sucking the pain from him leaving nothing but a moan of delight on Stiles' lips as he felt the Pack bond snap into place.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to feel what this will be like when you're an Alpha again," Stiles muttered and then groaned as Peter bit even deeper, electric blue eyes snapping to his face as Peter withdrew his teeth and licked the wound to clean it.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't say things like that when I am buried inside of you Sweetheart," Peter growled.</p>
<p>Stiles blushed bright red, but grinned cheekily anyway, the action for the first time feeling like his own and not the smirk of the Nogitsune.</p>
<p>Though Peter was not an Alpha the bite had bonded them as Pack, something that a born and powerful Beta had the ability to do. It was how werewolves started Packs of their own, to start the basis of their power to make them strong enough to be able to claim an Alpha spark for their own.</p>
<p>Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the warm hum of the Pack bond in his chest, a proper Pack bond, and one that was echoing protectiveness and home. He now no longer only felt protected from the outside but from the inside as well. Peter would feel if something changed in him, he would feel if something was wrong with him. He would never fall into the same situation with the Nogitsune again because Peter would know that there was something wrong with Stiles immediately. Not that Stiles really thought that he needed the Pack Bond for that.</p>
<p>Peter would have known, he would have known right away. He would have burnt the Nogitsune out of Stiles before it had time to burrow itself so deep inside of him.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" Stiles asked as Peter bundled him into a pile of blankets breaking him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>"I am taking you home, yes to my den before you say anything," Peter snorted poking Stiles gently between the eyes before he stood and started hurrying around the room packing clothes, books, dvds and games into bags for Stiles.</p>
<p>The human lay bundled up inside his blankets and calmly watched, faintly amused and delighted as Peter unerringly collected all his favourite things, either by knowledge or by scent. He loved how...werewolf Peter was. He was unashamed and unapologetic of being a wolf, he was proud of what he was and he used all his scenes and powers so naturally, it was like watching water flow. The world that Stiles loved despite everything that had happened, the world that still made him so excited and interested was the world that Peter belonged to and embraced with everything that he was. He wasn't like the others who stifled and smothered it, embarrassed and frustrated with their instincts while enjoying what they saw as the pluses that came with it.</p>
<p>Without Peter taking his pain the ache from his bite was making itself known, but instead of being sore, the heat of it seemed to be sweeping through Stiles, laying alongside the cold left by the Nogitsune. It felt as though Peter's power and the Nogitsune's were measuring each other up before being ready to fight for Stiles' body.</p>
<p>"Come on," Peter scooped Stiles up off the bed, his bags thrown over his shoulders, chuckling as Stiles yelped and tried to get his arms out the blankets to wrap around his neck. When the chill of the air hit him however he decided to trust Peter and stuffed his arms quickly back in.</p>
<p>Moments later Stiles was humming appreciatively as he snuggled into Peter's side. He had been shocked when Peter had rocked up in a pickup truck the first time. It wasn't what he imagined Peter driving, it wasn't old or cheap of course, it was the best that money could buy, but he had imagined something else. Then Peter had pointed out that there was absolutely no practicality to the Camero, whereas you could throw a body in the Pickup truck to drive out to the Preserve to bury.</p>
<p>Stiles still wasn't sure whether he was kidding or not.</p>
<p>But right now he was very happy with Peter's choice of vehicle as the bench seat allowed him to snuggle into Peter's side, the werewolf had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Stiles didn't have to worry about space between them when right now he knew that would leave him feeling raw and exposed.</p>
<p>"What?" Stiles frowned as Peter turned off the main road.</p>
<p>"I promised you breakfast," Peter said pulling into the parking lot.</p>
<p>"I don't think I can go in there Peter," Stiles admitted softly. Now that he had admitted he wasn't ok, the thought about being around other people felt like the idea of putting headphones on and turning it up to 1000.</p>
<p>"I know," Peter smiled not even turning to the engine off. And then a woman in the cafe uniform opened the door and hurried out with a massive bag in her hands.</p>
<p>"This place doesn't do take away," Stiles frowned.</p>
<p>"It does for the right price, it is your favourite place," Peter shrugged and opened the door as the woman reached it, a waitress that Stiles indeed saw often as this was one of his favourite places in town.</p>
<p>"Get better soon Stiles, your boyfriend...partner...said that you haven't been well," She waved before taking the cash Peter held out and jogging away again before Stiles could even start trying to figure out a word to describe Peter.</p>
<p>"You're a sneaky bugger," Stiles huffed taking the take away bag and sniffing happily at the scent of the food.</p>
<p>"I will be as sneaky as I need to be to start getting weight back on you," Peter slammed his door shut and kissed Stiles cheek before driving off again, driving them home to safety where he could make sure Stiles recovered properly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter flicked through the magazine that he had brought with him absently, pointedly ignoring the scent of anxiety wafting from the woman sitting on the other side of the room and the repetitive thump thump thump of her twitching leg.</p><p>He probably would be more annoyed by her if Stiles hadn't been doing the same thing nearly an hour ago. They had been coming every week for two months now and Stiles was still nervous while they were sitting waiting for him to go in.</p><p>He flicked the page over again and paused looking at the layout in front of him consideringly before flicking again.</p><p>It was also a little odd for a werewolf being in a soundproofed room, and having Stiles cut off from him inside a soundproofed room had his wolf pacing anxiously back and forth inside his chest. If it were not for the fact that he trusted the therapist, and that through the bond he could feel that Stiles was safe he would be pacing the waiting room himself. Instead, he just waited until he could have Stiles back with him, telling himself that Stiles needed this.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>Two months down the line and he was doing better, much better finally. With a lot of hard work and support, Stiles was finally able to draw a line, shaky though it was between his actions and the Nogitsune's. He was finally able to see that he was as much a victim of the Nogitsune as the others were.</p><p>Stiles had also told Peter that he was talking through his mum and what happened with her with the therapist, and his relationship with his dad, Scott and his Pack, and a lot of other things that Stiles had not expected that he needed to talk through.</p><p>"Ok Stiles, I will see you next week," The accented tones reached Peter's ears, but he had already been looking up at finally being able to hear the hummingbird fast heartbeat and smell the scent of his Pack member again.</p><p>"Thank you," There was a light scent of tears on the air that made Peter want to wrap Stiles up and protect him from the world. Stiles was reaching for him by the time that he reached his side, Peter never touched him first always waiting to see what Stiles needed, but every week Stiles had reached for him and tucked himself into Peter's side.</p><p>"Peter," The Therapist nodded his head accepting Peter's hand.</p><p>"Doctor," Peter smiled before scenting Stiles lightly making Stiles laugh, as intended.</p><p>"See you next week Doctor," Stiles waved.</p><p>"See you next week," The Doctor nodded.</p><p>"Thank you Doctor Lector," Peter said before they stepped out into the fresh air. "How are you feeling?" He asked Stiles softly.</p><p>"Hmm, ok actually. We spoke a lot about Scott today," Stiles said before they separated and climbed into the Pickup truck.</p><p>"Hmm," Peter hummed as he started the engine and then wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder when the younger man snuggled into his side again.</p><p>Stiles smiled to himself. Peter never demanded to know what he had talked about during therapy, and he never pushed with what Stiles would share. If he wanted to say nothing about it he would leave it, even though Stiles could practically smell the curiosity in the air.</p><p>"I realised that even before this whole Supernatural side to our lives, our friendship wasn't equal, I was giving a lot more than Scott was. Being part of the Supernatural world and the danger to our lives has just emphasised it, and the opportunity for us both to expand our friendship circles,"</p><p>"Selfishness is not a supernatural ability, it is something that he already had to have," Peter nodded.</p><p>"We have also been speaking a lot about my future for the last couple of weeks," Stiles smelt nervous enough to catch Peter's attention even as they pulled into the cafe they nearly always visited after therapy.</p><p>"Can we discuss this inside?" He asked.</p><p>"I would rather be able to speak to you face to face about this, so it would be better," Stiles nodded.</p><p>As they walked toward the cafe Stiles took Peter's hand, comforting the werewolf that the likelihood of Stiles saying he didn't want to be Pack anymore wasn't going to happen. Not that it was, Stiles went all in and he was very much in their two-man Pack.</p><p>"Good afternoon boys," Enid greeted them brightly as she looked up to see them walking through the door. She had been running this cafe since she was 20 with her husband over the last 50 years, and was also apparently a very lovely wereleopard.</p><p>"Enid," Stiles grinned. "Could we have somewhere a little more private please?" He requested.</p><p>"Of course, though if one of you is proposing I will earwig in," She chuckled as they both blushed, Stiles a lot more than Peter while leading them to a nice quiet corner of the cafe that overlooked the sea.</p><p>"You look like I am about to attack you," Stiles laughed reaching across the table to take Peter's hand once they had ordered and were waiting to start their conversation till Enid came back.</p><p>"I am not really sure what to expect here, I am...worried," Peter had been trying to use his words more and open up to Stiles, something that they both needed.</p><p>"I hope that it is something that you will be happy with," Stiles offered squeezing Peter's hand.</p><p>"Here we are, no rings in pockets now?" Enid teased as she quickly laid out their food and drinks. She had been teasing them for over a month now that she had a gift for seeing couples that went well together and had been teasing them that her sight told her they would be mated, married and happy for a long time, and had been teasing them even more about admitting the inevitable and just propose to each other. "Oh well, next time. If you need me just holler, I won't be listening in I promise," She said much more seriously before leaving them to it.</p><p>And Stiles found intense blue eyes on him, waiting with barely held anticipation and gnawing curiosity.</p><p>"So, over the last few weeks Doctor Lector and I have been talking about how I feel about Beacon Hills now, my recovery, my schooling and a few other things, and I have been thinking about it as he has asked me to, and we have agreed that I feel that we are coming out on the other end of my therapy and that where I go from there needs looking at and considered,"</p><p>Peter waited with barely held patience as Stiles frowned at their joined hands clearly trying to organise those thoughts.</p><p>"How would you feel if I finished my schooling earlier, and we looked at moving out of the area?" Stiles asked before sucking in a deep nervous breath and met Peter's eyes.</p><p>"Really?" Peter's mind was spinning as he took in what Stiles had just said, and how the picture for their future changed with this.</p><p>"Yes, I know that Beacon Hills was Hale territory and I will completely understand if you want to stay here, but maybe we could look at being Beacon Hills adjacent or something and…"</p><p>"I want to take you as far away from here as you are happy moving, if you said you wanted to do it today I would be more than happy to do it. What do you think about city living?" Peter interrupted.</p><p>"City living huh?" Stiles smiled slowly as he realised Peter didn't want to stay either.</p><p>"Yes, I have always been more of a city person, I am thinking a nice penthouse somewhere, lots of different things for us to do and explore, lots of restaurants and cafes…."</p><p>"A lot of life and people, where they don't already know us. Where I won't be the Sheriff's troubled, annoying son,"</p><p>"And I won't be 'didn't he die' Peter Hale," Peter nodded tugging Stiles' wrist to his lips.</p><p>"I want to go to college, a good one," Stiles admitted.</p><p>"The world and your brain deserve nothing less," Peter hummed. "I would like to get my practising license back and start again,"</p><p>"Be a lawyer again?" Stiles smiled.</p><p>"Yes, we could make a very good life for ourselves," Peter nodded.</p><p>"I want to put in to finish school early, take my exams now. Doctor Lector will sign the paperwork as well to say that I medically shouldn't attend school, a month and I should finish my exams,"</p><p>"Pass them," Peter corrected. "I suppose there have been more than enough deaths at that bloody school that no one will blink at Doctor Lector's letter,"</p><p>"And then we can start our lives somewhere far far away from here," Stiles offered, the question clear in his voice.</p><p>"As far as possible," Peter nodded. "I have wanted nothing more than to take you as far away from here," He admitted.</p><p>"I want to kiss you," Stiles blurted out before his face went bright red and he quickly covered it as his heartbeat reached an alarmingly fast beat.</p><p>"Stiles,"</p><p>"I know that we are Pack and that we are touchy-feely and I think that maybe you feel that way for me but if you don't please don't…." Stiles muffled words were stopped short when Peter peeled his hands away from his face to reveal that he was standing over Stiles with an intense look on his face.</p><p>"I want," He said firmly before gripping Stiles' chin and tilting his head up. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats before they seemed to move at the same time and pressed their lips together.</p><p>It was simple and short, but could not have been more perfect, the taste and heat of Peter on his lips warmed Stiles in a way that only Peter could do to him, and Peter's wolf practically hummed in his chest as he felt the bond between the two of them strengthening, even more, the two of them glowing with contentedness and happiness as they parted.</p><p>He was greeted with a real, unshaded smile from Stiles when they parted, and he could not stop himself from scattering kisses over Stiles' face and back to his lips before finally being able to move to take his own seat and pull his hot chocolate towards himself and battling Stiles to get the biggest scone from their plate.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Peter walked into his flat and internally smiled to himself at the things strewn around the place. When it was just him it was clinical and neat, absent of life and any feeling of home. And it had been the same for the first three weeks after Stiles essentially moved in with him.</p><p>Everything had stayed curled up in one corner much in the same way that Stiles had still been curled into himself. But then as Stiles became more himself and healed he had blossomed out over the flat, his things finding their places amongst Peter's and in some places even replacing them.</p><p>Had it been anyone else Peter would have bitten their hands off before they could put it down in the first place, but this was Stiles, and the proof that he had Pack, that he had Pack living with him, in their den, nothing made him happier.</p><p>"Peter!" Stiles squeaked from the centre of the devastation. "I didn't think you would be home for another few hours I…"</p><p>"I was thinking something simple for supper, how much longer till you can take a break?" Peter asked picking his way over the piles that no doubt made sense to Stiles' wonderful mind and leant down to place a long, lingering kiss on Stiles' lips before picking his way across the other side of the devastation and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>"You're happy, why are you happy?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at Peter. "You hate mess,"</p><p>"I hate other people's mess," Peter corrected over his shoulder.</p><p>"This is other people's mess," Stiles argued.</p><p>"No, it is your mess,"</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>"You're you, you're special, amazing, unique and you're mine," Peter leant on the counter so he could appreciate the red dusting Stiles' cheeks at his words. "You're not other people, you're you. I'm happy because this is our den now, not mine,"</p><p>He turned to carry on putting away the shopping he had gotten. He was aware of the sound of Stiles moving but thought nothing of it until still too cool hands slipped under his shirt and Stiles burrowed into his back.</p><p>"Have I mentioned how amazing and special you are too?" Stiles asked and Peter stilled under his hands. "Because you are, you're amazing, you're wild and instinct and magic all rolled into a protective, intelligent, sharp, generous form. You're you and there is no one else for me,"</p><p>Peter sucked in a deep breath at those last words. It was one thing becoming Pack, it was another starting their relationship and deciding to move, but those words said with a completely steady heart and coming from the man who had loyalty written into his bones...it was a promise made from the soul that soothed and heals the scars that Peter bore long before the fire.</p><p>"There is no one else for me either," Peter turned in Stiles' arms and wrapped him in close, burying his nose into the bonding mark on Stiles' shoulder. "No one,"</p><p>"Good, I would almost feel sorry for someone who tried to steal you from me," Stiles smirked as Peter growled into his shoulder.</p><p>"Minx," He grunted before kissing Stiles, teasingly and sensuous and drugging to Stiles who wanted nothing more than to stay right here in Peter's arms feeling fire burn through him as Peter's tongue played with his and tasted him.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Stiles yawned widely as he stumbled back from the bathroom in the dark, scrubbing his hand through his hair, and hummed contently when his knees hit the side of the bed. He heard Peter snuffle in his sleep as the bed dipped again with Stiles' weight, and he was reaching out for Stiles as the human wiggled closer to him.</p><p>Stiles slipped his arms around Peter as the larger man slipped a large muscled leg between his and pulled him closer, surrounding him, guarding him even in his sleep.</p><p>The feeling of their naked skin pressed against each other was amazing, it felt so sensual but intimate and like home at the same time. Stiles had imagined being able to be close to someone like this before, but it was even better than he had ever imagined. Especially considering he was finally not cold anymore.</p><p>The chill from the Nogitsune was finally gone. He did not need layers and layers anymore, he did not have chilled fingers and toes all the time unless he was burrowed into Peter. His therapy, his bond with Peter, and getting his life back on track, being able to sleep without nightmares, being able to sleep and so not being exhausted all the time had helped him heal, and he had celebrated by walking around with as little clothing as possible.</p><p>Peter was particularly delighted with this change of events and had actively encouraged Stiles by wearing fewer and fewer clothes himself around their home, something that was definitely working for Stiles. He had taken a particular disliking to pants and wore either his boxer shorts when walking around the house, or the pairs of shorts Peter had bought for him that barely went passed his bum whilst pairing them with Peter's henleys.</p><p>Peter hummed in his sleep and licked lightly at the bite mark on Stiles' shoulder, comforting himself and Stiles even though he was clearly fast fast asleep. Stiles hummed contently back and settled back to sleep.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Peter snarled and shoved away the beta that lunged at him trying to distract him from Deucalion in front of him, managing to slice his claws through the betas stomach deep enough that he would be out the fight for a good while.</p><p>He heard a double snarl just as Deucalion lunged at him and felt a small flash of panic as he realised that the other two betas were coming at him from either side. But he had faith and sure enough, he heard a double crack of gunfire, so close together that they were barely separated, and there were two groans of pain and the scent of wolfsbane on the air.</p><p>Stiles shot was spot on as he had promised that it would be, and the smell of wolfsbane burning flesh made sure that the other two betas would be out of action for a long while, a third crack and a squelch from behind Peter told him that the fourth and last beta would not be getting up again. Deucalion's eyes widened as Peter used his faster speed to dodge out the way of his attack and bring himself to the side, in one quick, smooth action Peter gripped his arm in one hand, and used his free hand, his fingers held together to make his claws into a blade and brought it up quickly and smoothly to thrust his hand through the delicate flesh between Deucalion's throat and mouth, and then shoved.</p><p>There was no recovery from such an injury, and the bloody, disbelieving gurgle Deucalion let out said that he knew that too. Especially when Peter twisted his hand.</p><p>As the light went out of Deucalion's eyes and he dropped to the floor, red flooded Peter's.</p><p>"What...no!" Scott spluttered disbelievingly, his ragtag so-called Pack staring at Peter in horror. Even the Sheriff stood to the side open-mouthed understanding what had happened.</p><p>"No…" Allison spluttered.</p><p>"Stiles what did you do...you just helped Peter become an Alpha by doing that!" Scott yelled.</p><p>"I know," Stiles said calmly putting the safety onto his gun as he strolled over to Peter.</p><p>"What…"</p><p>"Stiles, Peter is an Alpha again," Isaac said saying how stupid he thought Stiles was.</p><p>"That was the plan," Stiles shrugged finally reaching Peter's side and reached out to carefully touch where Deucalion's claws had scratched Peter's cheek. If he was not as quick and smart as he was it would have lost him his eye, as it was he had a sluggishly bleeding cheek that would take a couple of hours to heal.</p><p>"The plan?" The Sheriff frowned.</p><p>"We were going to find another Alpha, Deucalion saved us a little time and effort tracking down a bad Alpha for Peter to take the spark from,"</p><p>"I gave Deucalion a second chance! We don't know why he was here!" Scott yelled angrily.</p><p>"You! Why were you here? Tell the truth or I will destroy the rest of the wolfsbane bullets and you will die," Stiles sighed at one of the remaining betas.</p><p>"He was here so one of us could kill McCall to take his Alpha spark, we were rebuilding the Alpha Pack," The beta snarled at him.</p><p>"He's lying because he is scared you will let him die!" Scott accused.</p><p>"Use your bloody ears, Scott, I would bet my life that his heartbeat didn't falter," Stiles rolled his eyes, but they did not leave Peter's face as he felt the Alpha powering settling into Peter through their bond, felt his ALPHA.</p><p>"You killed that beta Stiles," The Sheriff said softly.</p><p>"He was going to kill Peter," Stiles said uncaringly looking into crimson red eyes.</p><p>"A life for a life?" The disappointment was clear, but Stiles couldn't give a damn.</p><p>"To save my Pack, to save my Alpha, yes," Stiles shrugged and grinned at the happy growl Peter let out at the A word. Despite the fact Peter's mouth was closed Stiles would also make a bet that his fangs had just dropped.</p><p>"P….pack? Peter isn't part of my Pack Stiles," Scott said softly.</p><p>"We know that,"</p><p>"Then you weren't protecting Pack," Allison snapped.</p><p>"Yes, he was," Ethan said slowly.</p><p>"He was protecting his Pack," Aiden nodded.</p><p>"What no...Stiles is…"</p><p>"They stink of each other and Pack! You can smell it from here!" Aiden hissed at the protests that went around the clearing.</p><p>"We're a Pack of two," Stiles smiled at Peter getting completely lost as the Alpha power settled fully into Peter and flowed down their bond into Stiles.</p><p>"You can't have a Pack of two! You need at least three betas!" Allison sneered.</p><p>"You can if the bond is strong enough," Ethan breathed out a little awed as he looked at two of them.</p><p>"They can't have a strong bond!" Scott snapped at him.</p><p>"Look at them McCall, they DO!" Aiden shook his head.</p><p>Before any of them could do anything Peter lifted Stiles' wrist to his mouth and sunk his teeth into the flesh there deeply.</p><p>"What the hell did you just do!" Scott went to lunge forward but found Stiles' gun aimed unerringly at him, Stiles' eyes not leaving Peter as the Alpha took his teeth from the flesh, black veins showing the pain being drawn from Stiles.</p><p>"I'm doing what I should have done the first time around," Peter snorted.</p><p>"WHa…."</p><p>"You will make such a beautiful wolf," Peter grinned, nudging their noses together.</p><p>"What the….he's done something to Stiles! He doesn't want to be a werewolf, and he wouldn't trust Peter like that, not all of a sudden!" Lydia shook her head.</p><p>"Actually I didn't want any of the previous Alpha's in this area to be my Alpha, I've always wanted to be a werewolf. And this isn't sudden, we have been building and planning toward this moment for months now," Stiles said.</p><p>He and Peter looked at each other for a beat and seemed to have a silent conversation before they turned to look at the rest of them, their hands still joined, as much as for the contact as Peter draining Stiles' pain.</p><p>"This will be our last night in Beacon Hills, we are moving tomorrow. We won't be telling you where anyone that wants to stay in contact can, I will be on the phone and skype, once we have settled and if we feel it is secure, you can visit," Stiles explained.</p><p>"What!" The explosion of noise made both of them sigh, as did the explosion of questions.</p><p>"...you're schooling, I will not have you run off with Peter Hale for whatever damned stupid reason that you have gotten into your head and be his kept boy!" The Sheriff had his gun aimed at Peter.</p><p>"Shoot Peter and I will rip you apart," Stiles promised calmly, coldly.</p><p>"I am your father!" The Sheriff said, completely disbelieving.</p><p>"Some father," Peter snorted.</p><p>"What was that?" The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at Peter.</p><p>"How long has your son been living with me?" Peter asked.</p><p>"He...hasn't?" The Sheriff's tone spoke of doubt even as he answered.</p><p>"I have been living with Peter for four...and a half, yes four and a half months now, you haven't seen me in four and a half months. You have text and called, but yeah, that is how long. Is it any wonder that the Nogitsune buried itself so deep inside of me? I haven't seen any of you for four and a half months, and I bet not one of you have realised? Right? First I was healing, and healing properly under Peter's care from the Nogitsune and then I was passing my exams," Stiles knew that once upon a time saying those words would have been like a dagger to his chest.</p><p>Now there was nothing. He had Peter, he had his future. Doctor Lector had helped him see that holding onto bonds and people that only took and were not there for him when he needed them was not healthy.</p><p>"Stiles…"</p><p>"If you knew Stiles at all you would know 'kept boy' isn't his style. He has passed all his exams with top grades, and we are moving to set up our home before he starts college,"</p><p>"I guess I will be a kept boy for a little while, I am going to be a poor student for a little while relying on your generosity," Stiles grinned at Peter.</p><p>"Hmmm, that is very true, I am sure that there is something that you can do to repay me," Peter growled.</p><p>"You're abusing him with sex, sexually abusing him!" Scott accused.</p><p>"He's still a bloody virgin, I can smell that from here, though seriously you guys need to shag and quick, I can also smell the sexual tension, you reek of it!" Aiden snickered.</p><p>"Aiden..." Lydia said a tone of betrayal.</p><p>"None of you were pack to Stiles, not one of you," Ethan shrugged.</p><p>"And Deucalion hurt a hell of a lot of people,"</p><p>"Before and after the whole Darach thing," Ethan back Aiden up when everyone went to argue.</p><p>"He was here to kill you all in revenge, and he has killed dozens of people in the time since McCall let him go, we were just waiting for him to return., He would have killed us slowly and painfully for not going to find him and rejoin him, so can't be anything but thankful to the two of them," Aiden shrugged.</p><p>"He said he was going to change, he was going to become the man he had once been!"</p><p>"He enjoyed killing people McCall, he enjoyed torturing them and playing games with them. Magically giving him his sight back didn't just change all that, rewind the clock back to who he was before the attack,"</p><p>"Then Peter hasn't changed!" Scott said triumphantly.</p><p>"Do you know anything about werewolves?" Aiden asked disgustedly.</p><p>"No, he was never interested in learning, and there is no point in explaining about Pack abandonment and Alpha powers," Stiles waved them off. "We're leaving, we're going to pack our things and we will be gone,"</p><p>"I will arrest you for killing that man," The Sheriff challenged and Peter went stock still, a growl rumbling through him but fear running through their bond. If Stiles had a warrant out for his arrest for murder their plans would crumble, their life, the life that they had planned together would crumble and they would have to rebuild it. Stiles paused before smirking.</p><p>Before Peter, he would have been terrified of allowing that smirk onto his face. Before Peter, it would have felt like the Nogitsune smiling through the mask of his own face. Before Peter, he would never have admitted that the people in front of him that he had once loved so much did nothing but use him and hurt him. It would have ripped him apart and hurt him to know that when it came down to it he was not anyone's number one priority.</p><p>But he had Peter. Hee had his Alpha, his friend, his partner, his love, his mate. And nothing else mattered, because when it came down to it no matter how much it hurt Peter would be there to heal him, no matter how many tears Stiles shed Peter would meet each tear with two kisses, no matter how many times Stiles stumbled he would catch him. Any time the cold swept through Stiles, Peter would be there ready to burn it away and then enclose him in his warmth.</p><p>He was Peter's priority.</p><p>"I have been busy the last few weeks," Stiles held up his phone. "I knew that you would not let us go that easily, though I hoped you would. Fortunately, I am far smarter than all of you and three steps ahead. In my phone is evidence that ties every single one of you to at least two of the unsolved murders in this down, foolproof, definitive evidence. If I don't put in the password at a regular basis this information will be released to the FBI. Arrest me and you will find yourself behind bars for life,"</p><p>The silence was deafening.</p><p>"If you do this Stiles, you will burn all your bridges," Lydia whispered.</p><p>"Those bridges were burned by all of you the moment you left me to cope with the aftermath of having a Nogitsune possess my body. Not one of you checked how I was. I didn't burn those bridges, but to protect my Pack, I will burn each and every one of you to ashes!" Stiles hissed.</p><p>"Have I told you that I love you?" Peter asked awed staring at Stiles like he had hung the moon.</p><p>"Not yet," Stiles went from deadly to breathless in a second, staring wide-eyed at Peter.</p><p>"Well I do, I love you, completely and utterly you absolutely amazing man,"</p><p>"I love you too," Stiles smiled brighter than the sun as he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and slammed their lips together.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Peter yawned widely and stretched out, growling when his hands found the bed next to him empty. He cracked his eye open and growled again as he confirmed the bed was completely empty except for him.</p><p>"Oh keep your tail on, I'm coming back," Stiles huffed from the kitchen. Peter grinned to himself as he closed his eyes again and dropped his head back onto the pillow, following Stiles around the kitchen with his hearing.</p><p>He had been right Stiles was a perfect wolf. A month in and he was adjusted perfectly to all his senses. He hadn't raised his voice anything over the volume he would use if he had been saying it to Peter while he was in the room with him.</p><p>Peter opened his eyes when Stiles walked into the room holding a tray loaded with amazing smelling things, flashing his Alpha red eyes at Stiles and grinned when Stiles just flashed his electric blue ones back.</p><p>"Narky Alpha," he muttered crawling onto their bed and carefully placing the tray on the bedside table.</p><p>"I like waking to you in my arms," Peter shuffled over and started mouthing and nipping at Stiles' hip.</p><p>"Breakfast first," Stiles tapped him gently on the nose laughing happily when Peter growled at him.</p><p>The sound of the unrestrained laughter filled Peter with warmth. Leaving Beacon Hills was the best thing that they could have done, Stiles was healing even more, he still had two weekly meetings with Doctor Lector, though via skype now, but he was healing.</p><p>"Peter!" Stiles squeaked when he found himself gripped and thrown fully into the centre of their bed and had Peter hovering over him, pressing the evidence of his intentions between Stiles' legs and mouthing at his throat and the scar of their bonding bite.</p><p>"I will take you out for breakfast," Peter negotiated before dragging his teeth sensually against Stiles' throat causing the younger man to growl lowly, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Peter's thick waist as he arched his back and displayed his throat in offering.</p><p>Peter hummed as his lips attached themselves to Stiles' nipples, ready to drive his beta mad, his hand wrapping gently around the offered throat, his heavy, needy erection honing in on Stiles' entrance, pressing gently but not taking till Stiles agreed completely.</p><p>"Pancakes," Stiles rumbled.</p><p>"Hmm?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Take me for pancakes,"</p><p>"Agreed," Peter grinned, that memory so fresh on both their minds, before Stiles yanked Peter down with a growl and sealed their lips together, his crossed ankles pressing against Peter's bum urging him on demandingly.</p><p>And they both knew Peter could deny Stiles nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>